


Green Eyed Monster

by captainqueer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Edward is a jealous bitch, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Imprinting, Jealousy, M/M, Neighbors, Not with Harry and Jake tho, Or Is It?, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sort Of, Top Jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainqueer/pseuds/captainqueer
Summary: Edward had no reason to envy Jacob. Harry wasn't his and well he had Bella all to himself now, didn't he? It was quite simple, but jealousy was a fickle thing and because of that he doesn't mind his business. Slash





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> You ever had an idea suck in your head and you're unable to write anything else until you get it out. This. Is. One. Of. Those. I swear planned out the whole story in my head. All mistakes are mine and I bet you there is probably a shit ton. But enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did I would've made it hella fucking gay
> 
> Thanks, my loves.

Harry was all settled in nicely at his cozy little house on this lovely Saturday afternoon, he was all for snuggling up on his couch with a cup of tea and binge-watching X-files. He certainly did not expect to get a call from Billy Black. Especially not regarding his son Jacob. In the two months that he's been here, he's only ever been to the Black residence once and it was to introduce himself.

His house was only about half a mile out from the Black residence and he wanted to familiarize himself with some of the locals. Harry knew things, he knew things he probably shouldn't. Harry knew all about the Olympic Coven in Forks and he also knew about the Quileute shifters who protected the land he now called his home. Needless to say, he did his research before deciding to reside here permanently and he also had friends in very high places.

When he first met Billy, he let him know that he knew of the Cullen's and of the shifters and he also offered aid if he ever needed it. He thought it was best to let Billy know that he meant no harm since he was an outsider. Bad things tended to happen when Harry kept the knowledge of certain things concealed and after all, he was only here in Washington because of a certain terrible situation he chose to not think about.

"Who are you?" Billy had asked, hackles raised high, there was the unmistakable question of what are you? - but Harry had been expecting that anyway. It was okay to be wary of an outsider who knew too much. He respected Billy for not asking how and where exactly he got his information from. But if Harry could tell he'd be saying that very powerful people have knowledge about nearly every major clan.

There were people who knew where and when they were started. They had knowledge of packs as well, werewolves or shapeshifters. Both equally dangerous, one more hunted than the other.

Washington was a special case, it wasn't normal for a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves to be living so close and in supposed peace.

That's what drew Harry in from the start. The pure hilarity of it all. Having the best of both worlds only separated by a treaty.

"I'm an ally." Harry had replied and that was that. Harry gave him his number and told Billy if he ever needed anything, to just call him. "Seriously don't hesitate to call."

"You're just a boy." Billy had groused gruffly. "I should be telling that to you." He still took the number and Harry's smile was a bitter one. He really was just a boy to everyone after all. Sometimes he forgot about that. But in all actuality, he was simply a man who won a war and now was facing the consequences.

"I'll see you around," Harry said when he turned to leave. Billy was no doubt going to tell the other council members and that was completely fine. He was here on retirement. He was here running from old demons and old relationships looking for a place of solitude.

That's conveniently the time Billy's youngest son barreled through the door. Tall, brown and very intimidating. "Dad whose car is that outs-," those words died on his lips as he caught sight of Harry and that's when shit promptly got all weird.

"Son, this is Harry, our new neighbor," Billy informed.

"Hello," Harry greeted because he clearly had manners. Even though the Dursleys didn't raise him right he still bloody well had manners. However, Jacob just stared, his mouth slightly agape.

They were frozen like statues, just watching each other, and it's awkward how very not awkward it was. "Um, I gotta go," Jacob muttered before turning and fleeing out through the front door.

"Was it something I said?" Harry turned to look at Billy for some sort of explanation, but the older man just looked just as perplexed as he did.

"I don't really know."

"Um, alright." Harry had just shrugged whatever the hell that was right off and went home.

So, the fact that Jacob was on his way here right now, to speak to Harry about a very serious situation had him very curious but also a tad bit anxious. Billy was very reluctant to share anything over the phone, said it wasn't his place. He kept speaking in code or at least it seemed that way.

So, you understand that there wasn't a lot that Harry could go off of.

He's spoken all of one word to this kid, which he literally thought was a grown man by the looks of him. When Billy introduced him as his youngest son, he nearly swallowed his tongue. Harry had never seen one of the shifters in person before and Harry guessed that if everyone else in his pack looked as big as him that the lands were rather well protected.

It's the knock on the door that made Harry finally get up from his very comfortable position on the couch. This little meeting or whatever this was could either go really good or really bad. That's the standards Harry had to hold everything up to, that's just how he grew accustomed to doing things, living the life that he lived there was no in between.

"Here goes nothing," Harry mumbled as he wrenched open the door and their Jacob stood, looking as awkward as he ever thought a boy of his stature could look. Harry was just going to openly ignore the fact that Jacob was so tall his head nearly passed the archway of his door. He also was totally going to ignore that he had to nearly break his neck to look him in the eyes which Jacob refused to meet for some odd reason.

"Jacob, hello." Harry greeted, standing aside to let him through the door. Jacob quickly shuffled inside, and Harry closed the door behind him. "Your father called and told me you had a rather urgent matter to discuss with me."

"Yeah," Jacob rasped and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh nonsense," Harry said with a small smile. "My schedule is free."

Like it was every day. The pros of early retirement and the pros of leaving a double life behind.

There's not much you can do when everyone thinks you're dead.

It was surely a sight to behold when Harry told Jacob to make himself comfortable on the couch as he retrieved some tea from the kitchen. Harry's couch which he was very proud of (it matched the carpet, you see) could certainly fit about three Harry's but as of today, it seems that it could only fit one Jacob and one Harry. Harry hasn't seen anybody over the height of six foot four in a while so excuse him for feeling so small.

Immediately after Harry sat down and placed the teacups on the coffee table, he could tell something was off.

"Jesus Jacob, are you alright?" Harry asked because Jacob looked… he looked tense. It seemed like he had locked every single muscle in his entire body; he wasn't even leaning back, just sitting very straight, hands clenched into a fist.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, voice still rough. He unclenched his fists but now his hands were tense on his thighs, gripping tightly as if to keep himself from reaching for Harry and his breathing was a very controlled calm. "I'm fine, I just shouldn't beat around the bush, I guess."

Okay, what the bloody fuck was going on?

Harry nodded eyeing the wolf warily obviously not believing anything was fine. He certainly did not want him phasing in his brand-new furnished home. Yes, if anything got ruined, he could just fix it with a wave of a wand but that was not the point. He worked hard on this. "That would be for the best."

"I um," Jacob started, then stopped. Startled, Harry realized that he was nervous - what the hell for? - and clearly reluctant to continue speaking, but after a moment he did. "I uh- I imprinted on you."

Oh.

Oh.

Oh. God.

This was so much better than watching reruns of the X-files.

'Only me,' Harry thought to himself. 'This could only happen to me.'

Harry knew about imprinting and he had a rough definition of it. To his understanding it meant soulmate. Typically love at first sight. Which meant that the day when Jacob met him was the day this all happened. That was nearly a week ago. Which also meant Jacob had all week to freak out and all week to build up the courage to come and tell Harry this information.

Honestly. This situation wasn't terrible. All things considering, after hearing Billy on the phone Harry kind of prepared himself for the worse and this was far from it.

Apparently, to Jacob, Harry went silent for far too long and he coughed to fill the silence. After another quick moment, he asked, "Oh, uh do you know what imprinting is? Dad said you knew about the wolves and the legends."

Harry looked up abruptly just to get caught in Jacob's intense stare. Jesus was it getting hot in here because Harry was feeling a tad bit hot. Or maybe it was just the heat positively radiating off of the wolf sitting literal inches away from him. "Yes, I'm fairly educated," Harry said calmly, holding Jacob's gaze. "Just tell me what imprinting means for you."

"I'll do anything you need me to do," Jacob vowed and the tension in the room doubled a tenfold with the severity of this notion. "I'll be anything you need me to be."

"Anything?" Harry asked, only slightly in awe. Was this truly what imprinting was? You set eyes on that one person and then suddenly become so self-sacrificial. Harry didn't know this boy and this boy didn't know Harry, but somehow there was a part of him already telling him that this was okay. That soon they'll know everything about each other.

Jacob nodded, then said very firmly, "I'm yours." Harry's eyes went wide at the declaration, but he was already continuing. "A friend, a brother, a protector or even a lover." The last word held in the air and Harry took it in and replayed it over and over again in his mind.

Lover.

That should sound so wrong, wanting to jump right into something so intimate so soon. But it didn't and as Harry took in every inch of Jacob's build, his thick expanse of endless muscle and smooth russet brown skin. All of that concealed with only a thin cotton t-shirt and denim cutoff shorts, it was starting to sound like the best idea ever. God help him. Help him, please.

"Lover?" Harry repeated and unfortunately at the moment all Harry could think about was touching. Jacob was staring at him intensely and that's how he knew Jacob was thinking about the exact same thing. Getting his hands on his skin and touching every place imaginable.

Jacob swallowed. "Whatever you want."

Jacob had his mind made up and quite frankly there was nothing he could do about this situation but accept it. He imprinted, this was for life. Harry should be freaking out but of course, he wasn't. A soulmate? For life? That didn't sound bad at all and considering he had all eternity, it was nice to know he had someone to spend it with.

Then again Harry has had his fair share of lovers. Human and then some. He's been around the block a few times. There was always something.

But this was practically primed, and gift wrapped. How could he refuse a soulmate? Jacob Black was apparently the one for his bitter albeit immortal ass. Satan was finally kissing his arse after those failed relationships.

Harry was officially and irrevocably, one hundred percent okay with this.

And it was that obvious Jacob didn't want to push. This was all very new. It was almost like Jacob was expecting Harry to run for the hills and never look back. Like he was going to disappear right before his eyes. Harry was happy that Jacob was handling the situation so maturely and respectfully. It was only right that he makes sure Harry didn't feel pressured and that he felt comfortable. It was cute, it really was.

But Harry was so on board with this.

He didn't need to be told twice, he wasn't here for the casualties or the hesitation. Call him easy. Call him anything you please, but he was accepting this situation the best way he saw fit. Harry cleared his throat and he shifted right into Jacob's personal space, and said, "If it's all the same to you. I'd like you to kiss me."

First Jacob went unnaturally still, blinking rapidly like he was certain this wasn't real. Then next he was reaching out with his hand and Harry exhaled shakily as he traced his unnaturally warm fingers over his chin, up along his jaw.

Jacob was breathing unsteadily and moving so painfully slowly like Harry would bolt if he made any sudden movements. God, Jacob must've been able to hear his heart, it was thudding so goddamn loud.

Harry shut his eyes and his breath caught in his chest as Jacob's sweltering mouth brushed his. Jacob was trembling, Harry could feel him shaking, but his fingers were pressed against Harry's jaw and he kissed him again, catching Harry's lower lip between his own.

Harry reached up, slid his hand onto the back of Jacob's neck. Jacob jolted back slightly, and then pressed his forehead against Harry's, screwing his eyes tightly shut and breathing hot against his mouth, so close that Harry could taste him. He shuddered through a breath and then he was kissing Harry again, quick fleeting kisses like he didn't know how to stop.

Harry doesn't want him to stop. He held on tightly to the back of Jacob's neck, breathing shallowly as he returned every kiss. God, he felt - he actually felt something, and that's more than he ever thought he'd manage again.

Jacob made a rough noise in the back of his throat when Harry pulled away. "Wait," Harry breathed against his lips, "You have to call your father and tell him you're spending the night with me."

Harry could tell it took everything in Jacob's power to remove himself, especially after that statement. He was breathing deep like he was hell-bent on taking all the air in the room with his lungs and expelling it. He had to collect himself, just a bit. Jacob used the living room phone to call his father since it was closest and the thought of being away from Harry for even a second sounded torturous.

The call didn't even last a minute. It was thirty seconds at most and Harry didn't even bother trying to listen in. His brain was all fuzzy and the only thing he could register was that Jacob was settling down beside him again; enclosing him in such an unleashed heat.

Jacob's eyes were burning when Harry met them. Want, need, desire and happiness; swirling beneath his dark irises. Harry's face must've mirrored his because next Jacob cupped Harry's face with both hands and kissed him like a man starving.

A startled moan escaped Harry, muffled between their lips, and oh god. Jacob practically devoured him, messy, kiss greedy, not a bit of his earlier hesitation left. One of Harry's hands flailed a bit before settling on Jacob's stomach, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, and the other he slung around Jacob's broad shoulders.

Jacob was steady as a rock, kissing Harry like he was the air he needed to breathe, and Harry moaned again. And suddenly Harry found himself on his back, Jacob above him, on top of him. Somehow both his arms have wrapped themselves around Jacob, one around his waist, one around his shoulders, hand on the back of Jacob's head.

Just at that moment, one of Jacob's thighs slides between his legs and oh god. He was hard, erection pressing against Harry's thigh. At the same time, Harry sucked Jacob's tongue into his mouth, something utterly filthy about the way he does it. Greedy. Then it was Jacob's turn to moan.

Holy shit.

This is it, Harry thought inanely, this is how I'll die. Unable to deal with how hot this is, he'll perish.

Nope, this was not going to happen.

It felt like the hardest thing he's ever done, but he managed to tear his mouth away from Jacob's for long enough to gasp, "Stop."

Jacob froze, eyes shooting wide as the room fell silent, the only thing heard was their intermingling breaths. He looked shaken like he had done something wrong, but Harry was quick to reassure he hadn't. "No, Jacob this is great- what we're doing is absolutely spectacular." Harry licked his lips and watched as Jacob's eyes tracked the motion. "I just wanna talk."

Well, that sounded really fucking lame, however completely necessary in this situation.

"Tell you a bit about myself y, know? Before we do things." The word things had such a broad definition, so many endless options.

Jacob smiled all big and bright and Harry flushed for the hell of it. Who knew to have something so pure and white directed towards him could make him feel like that? It was like bottled sunshine. Jacob sat upright, pulling Harry up with him. "Can we uh - can we cuddle?"

"Totally." Harry would like that a lot actually, like literally so fucking much. It would make the whole process of telling his whole life story easier. "But this is Quid pro quo, I tell my story you tell me yours," he said, and Jacob caught his hands nodding his head solemnly. Like it was a mission he promised to complete.

"Anything," Jacob whispered, and the word filled Harry up to the brim.

"Let's take this to my room, yeah?" Harry stood up and Jacob followed immediately without letting go of his hand. He only clutched it tighter. Together they walked to the bedroom which was kind of a mess. Jacob didn't seem to mind it, respectful of Harry's mess, making sure to gingerly step over the clothes and papers as he goes.

Harry stood in front of him at the side of the bed, hands trailing under Jacob's shirt, pulling the hem up as they went until Jacob lifted his arms and bent down a little so Harry could get it off, dropping it to the floor with everything else. Jacob's shorts followed swiftly, already unzipped a bit, hanging loosely off his hips.

Jacob stepped out of his clothes, toeing off his socks and shoes as he went, then reached for the button on Harry's trousers. They got Harry's clothes off together, Jacob spending more time trailing his hands over Harry's exposed skin than actually helping, lovingly, catching a few scars along the way.

"You have tattoos," Jacob said in a low husky voice, full of wonder and awe. His eyes were bright as he trailed over the tiger lilies covering Harry's right forearm and animal artwork on Harry's thighs.

"I'll tell you all about them later," Harry promised and next, he was crawling onto the California king with all the grace of a feline. His sheets were Egyptian cotton because he deserved a bit of luxury sometimes, he felt as if he earned it. Jacob was trailing after him, heating up the whole bed like a dim fire.

Jacob wasted no time to snuggle into him, pulling him so impossibly close that Harry was almost sweating in seconds. He let it happen and let the gears in his head turn for just a bit. "I should be freaking out," Harry mused, shifting his head to lay it on Jacob's chest. "I really should be freaking out."

Jacob's laugh rumbled through him. "Yeah, you should be." Then there was a hand tangled in his black curls. "I mean I did at first, pretty badly."

"Yeah, I bet." Harry completely understood why Jacob ran away that day it was all completely understandable. This was bloody insane.

"I'm not gay," Jacob said simply. "I'm into chicks."

Well, there was that.

"I was in love with my best friend," Jacob confessed, his tone sounding a bit bitter. "Like so in love with her but she doesn't want me she wants her vampire boyfriend."

This boyfriend fellow was no doubt one of the Cullens.

Ah love triangles, weren't they the absolute best? "I see your dilemma."

Harry figured out that he was pleasantly bisexual a few years back, that and he also fucked Blaise Zabini six ways till Sunday once upon a time and lots of other men, but that's another story for another time.

"None of that ever mattered because now I want you in every way possible." Wow. Jacob really shouldn't be going around saying shit like that so casually. Like Jesus Christ, as if on cue Harry's erection pulsed as if to say, 'I'm still fucking here.'

"Wow," Harry mumbled and it came out muffled from where he buried his face into Jacob's hot skin. Now he was hyper-aware that it was Jacob's cock poking him in his leg. "This is really crazy."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed, shifting Harry up so that they're eye level. Jacob was now the one forcing eye contact and it had Harry blushing involuntarily. "But it's kind of the best thing ever though." He grinned and leaned into slot their lips together.

This time it was just sweet, and Harry felt as if his brain released an extra amount of dopamine. There wasn't any tongue, it was just warm, soft and sure. They separated with a quiet, wet noise that almost had a whimper fighting out of Harry's throat, and he swallowed to bite it back. Jacob's eyes fluttered open, slow, dazed, and he smiled again.

"Wait how old are you?" Harry asked praying to God he wasn't some cradle snatcher. Jacob was still in high school, but he didn't know which grade because he looked like a whole man already, so he wasn't even going to try to guess.

"I'm seventeen," Jacob said with an even bigger smile and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank Jesus for small blessings. "How old are you?"

Harry made a face. "Technically seventeen too."

"Technically?"

"Um yeah, it's a long story." They had all night so Harry started his tragic life from the very beginning. That was certainly one way to kill a hard-on for sure.

...

"So, I found out I was a wizard," Harry said ever so casually and Jacob's eyes went wide. "I found out magic was real."

"Like pull a rabbit out of a hat kind?"

"No that's rubbish."

"Oh."

"More like turn that hat into a rabbit."

"Bullshit!"

"I swear on my life and everything holy."

Jacob grinned. "Awesome."

They were surprisingly still cuddling by the end of it. They did change positions though, Harry was settled in between Jacob's legs as he leaned back on the lavish headboard. Jacob was the most gracious listener, not interrupting unless he absolutely felt that he needed to. Wizard terminology was a tad bit confusing, it seemed.

Harry left a lot of stuff out granted that there was some stuff he wasn't ready to talk about and probably would never be. His past was dark and brooding, and as cliché as that sounded it was true. He knew good relationships should start out with strong and trusting foundations, but he'll get to that later- way later he swears. So, he summarized each year at Hogwarts as briefly and as best as he could.

"So, a piece of what's his names' soul was like in you?" Jacob asked sounding disturbed. "The whole time?"

"Yup."

"Through a whore clutch?"

"Horcrux."

"Yeah, that." Jacob waved it off, not caring that the pronunciation was that important. "Then you had to die in order to kill him?"

"Yup."

"I won't ever complain about my life again," Jacob vowed, hugging him tightly from behind. "Jesus Harry you're amazing." Harry didn't have to be facing him to see the awe in his eyes. "You've been through so much."

"So, you believe me?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Just like that?"

"Of course. I transform into a giant wolf and kill vampires for a living. I'm in no place to judge." When Jacob put it like that it sounded so simple. But in all actuality, it wasn't at all, like not even a little bit.

Jacob dropped his hand high on Harry's un-tattooed thigh and gave it a squeeze, leaning in and saying softly in Harry's ear, "I believe you one hundred and ten percent."

"Even the part about the dragons?" Harry asked, staring at Jacob's hand and how his fingers were stroking. Guess the PG-13 version of his tragic life story wasn't capable of squashing libido. Well at least in a seventeen-year-old boy.

"Yes," Jacob told him in a strong even tone. Even softer, Jacob whispered, "I promise."

He pulled Jacob's arm away, shifted onto his knees, turned around and crowded up against Jacob's chest. Jacob's pupils were blown, and he had a big bright smile on his face as Harry leaned in to kiss him.

Jacob's hands immediately went low on Harry's' hips, pulling their bodies closer as their mouths worked together, slightly chaste open-mouthed sort of kisses at first until Harry cupped Jacob's jaw and pulled down with his thumb, opening his' mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in, because yeah Harry had game.

"Seriously though?" Harry asked, barely moving his mouth back to speak. This was kind of too good to be true. "Even the part about me not aging?"

Jacob had his palms wide and hot on Harry's skin, slid them along Harry's spine, and began mouthing at the cord of muscle on his neck. "Yeah, that means I get to have you forever."

"Yeah." Harry's whole body trembled when Jacob bit down lightly, sucking over the skin. "Wow."

"I've never done this before," Jacob answered, and Harry was calling major bullshit because Jacob didn't even break his stride with neither his mouth nor his hand, his hand now falling to Harry's side, holding him in place as he continued his out-fucking-standing assault on Harry's neck. "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

"You seem- ah …. You seem like you know what you're doing."

"It's only because I'm with you. My wolf is so in content," Jacob replied, leaning forward and pushing on Harry until he was mostly on his back. "Is this okay?"

"So okay," Harry answered, slipping his hands around Jacob's waist and pulling him down, moaning softly at the warm heat, the solid weight of Jacob's huge body pressing him down into the bed.

'Harry get ahold of yourself.'

"God, I've dreamt of you. Dreamt of your hands on me, dreamt of me kissing you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were perfect. Before you nothing made sense."

"Yeah?" Harry said ever so eloquently, Christ, Jacob was just over here pouring his heart out. Jacob pushed up and off slightly just to see if this was real, to see Harry's face and to have proof that this was actually happening. He took Harry all in, his flushed tawny brown skin and swollen red lips.

Jacob grinned, dropping down to run the tip of his nose along Harry's jawline. He took one of Harry's hands and boldly pushed it onto his dick, hot, hard, and huge, Jesus Christ. Well hello there, nice to finally meet you.

"Yeah." He let out a breathy sort of noise as Harry cupped him through his underwear, squeezing a little just to feel it. "Please."

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God

This was so good, literally so good but Harry had to stop.

As much as he hated to do it, they were gonna finish talking. He really didn't want to move too fast, even if Jacob seemed okay with that. This could totally wait.

"Quid pro quo," Harry said, pushing Jacob on his chest with his hand and absolutely refusing to think that the whine Jacob let out was the cutest thing. "I want to hear about you."

"But," Jacob groaned reaching for Harry's obvious erection. "My life isn't that interesting." Boy oh, boy did Jacob have pretty convincing puppy dog eyes.

"I still wanna hear." Harry insisted earnestly. "It matters to me."

Jacob heaved a sigh, but he had a smile threatening to explode. "All right."

...

Jacob's favorite color was blue, his favorite ice cream flavor was chocolate and his secret obsession was comic books.

"I mean it's not a secret anymore."

"How come?"

"We can hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form."

"Ew. That's gross."

"Yeah." Jacob gave him a goofy-grinned. "But there are ways to keep a secret if you really try hard enough."

"Oh yeah?"

"Someone ate Paul's leftovers, and no one could find out who until Quil finally broke that it was him."

"Did you try to keep imprinting on me a secret?"

"Yes and no. All Quil had to do was think about something else for a week or put it in the back of his mind. It was just food he wasn't supposed to eat. You, on the other hand, are my mate. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "Oh."

Harry found out that Jacob lost his mother in a car crash, the same car crash that paralyzed his father. Jacob talked about his two older sisters, Rebecca who got away from the La Push reservation and got married and then Rachael who was Paul's imprint. Jacob talked about the first time he ever shifted, his first crush and his first love Bella Swan. They talked a lot about Bella Swan actually.

Jacob didn't sound too hurt over it because he insisted that it was in the past. However, Harry knew that it didn't just take a week to fall out of love with someone, then again, he's never imprinted so he didn't have Jacob's full perspective.

"I mean he's a leech," Jacob sneered moodily. "I just don't get it?"

Harry completely got it. Vampires had some nice qualities, at least the ones he encountered but they were also horribly possessive bastards. But that was better left unsaid. So, Harry just hummed in agreement.

"She wants to become one of them willingly."

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "No shit?"

"I'm serious," Jacob grumbled. "They've only been dating for like 7 months or some shit."

That right there raised a red flag. "So, how'd she find out about the Cullens though?" Muggles that knew too much ended up dead, Harry found that out the hard way.

Jacob ducked his head sheepishly. "I kinda outed them by telling her some of our legends." Harry chuckled. "But it was before I knew any of it was real. It was when I was still human."

"Ah."

"But Bella kind of pushed me to tell her because she already did some digging on her own."

"Ah?"

"Yeah, she was smart enough to figure it all out."

"Now I'm really curious to see how she looks." Harry wondered not unkindly. "You did love her," he stated as a matter of factly.

"Eh," Jacob shrugged, screwing up his face as if he never thought of her as more than a friend. "Brown hair. Brown eyes. Pretty but in a plain way."

What made Bella Swan so special? Humans were replaceable and forgettable. But honestly, it was none of his business and Harry wanted it to stay that way.

"I mean she still is one of my best friends," Jacob mumbled. "I'll always care for her."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Like two weeks ago. I told her that I'd rather see her dead than become one of them." Harry couldn't help the wince that escaped him, and Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Yeah I know," he conceded, "but I was angry."

"You have every right to be angry," Harry amended, "but it is her choice. No matter how idiotic."

"Yeah, I know," Jacob grumbled.

"Are you gonna tell her about us next time you talk to her?"

"I don't know, she hasn't been answering my calls. So, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Then that was the end of their discussion about Bella Swan. They talked about his pack, every one of them in detail. Harry learned about the love/hate triangle between Leah, Sam, and Emily. Turned out that imprinting sometimes didn't work out for the best and sometimes imprinting hurt other people.

"I can't wait for you to meet the pack." Jacob gushed, his eyes alight with happiness. "At first I thought phasing was the shittiest thing ever. I hated being in a pack and I hated the thought of imprinting. But now that I have you," he cradled Harry's face in his hands to look him in the eye. "It's like the heavens opened up. Now I understand what the others were feeling."

Jacob brushed Harry's bangs back to gently slide his thumb over his scar. "It's so intense."

"Why'd you hate the thought of imprinting?" Harry asked catching Jacob's wrists.

"I thought I wouldn't be myself but now I see that it isn't like that at all. I'm still me but now I'm better."

"You see I'm the first shifter to ever imprint on a guy which changes a lot of things now," Jacob told him proudly. "Leah thought that imprinting was purely based on who is best fit to pass on the werewolf gene through procreation."

"Oh?" Harry said, reviewing the fact that he certainly did not have ovaries.

"Yeah," Jacob catching on to Harry's drift. "But since I imprinted on you, that's not the case. My dad always believed that imprinting simply makes that wolf better as an individual."

"So that means my dad was right." Jacob ducked his head, a shy, bashful smile on his lips. "Unless I could get you pregnant."

"I'm pretty sure that can't happen." Harry said surely, "but there is no harm in trying," he added with a wink.

Harry felt so satisfied when he saw that blush creep up on Jacob's cheeks.

"Uh," Jacob blurted, his brain short-circuiting for a moment, "s-sounds good.

"So, how'd the pack react to the news that you imprinted on me?"

"Well, I was freaking out and like I said we can't really hide anything when in wolf form. You were all I could think about. It was about two days into the news when Embry found out because I was on a border patrol with him." Jacob relaxed into the bed and pulled Harry's legs onto his lap. "It was sort of a domino effect after that. They were shocked at first, didn't think it was possible, but they got over it pretty quickly because it was out of their control. What was done was done. They just really wanna meet you."

There was a steady hand tracing the lines of his owl tattoo. "There's some teasing and some gay jokes here and there, but I wouldn't expect anything less," he paused his movements. "They're my brothers but they're kind of sworn by law to protect you. Imprints are pretty sacred."

Sworn to protect him. How wonderful.

"Now what about your father?" It was gonna be quite something seeing Billy again after just nearly defiling his son and of course planning to deflower him in the near future.

Jacob let out a bout of loud unexpected laughter. "Um," he started. "Well he gave me the I'll love you no matter what speech."

"Aw," Harry said teasingly. "That's nice."

"He just wants me to be happy," Jacob looked at him sadly before giving him a soft smile. "I haven't had the best time these past couple months."

"So, if I don't make you happy Billy would come after me?"

There's was more laughter, but this time Harry was expecting it. "Nah, I was riding the teenage angst bus pretty hard and he doesn't want to see me like that again."

"But I'll be okay now that I have you." Jacob grinned, eyes crinkling. "You existing makes me happy."

Whoa.

Confessions of a teenage werewolf take five.

Harry cleared the lump that somehow appeared in his throat. "So, how'd the other imprintee's react? Besides' Sam and Emily."

"Quil is like a big brother to Claire and Kim actually had a crush on Jared for years. So, she was all for it." Jacob shuddered as a fake chill ran through him, "And I honestly don't even wanna think about my sister and Paul."

"So, if we take it slow you won't mind?"

"Of course not!" Jacob said heatedly, and Harry chuckled warmly and ruffled his hair.

"We can go as slow or as fast as you want." Jacob's blush was back in full force. "Harry, I'm just grateful you accepted me."

"So, what would have happened if I rejected you?"

"I would have respected that," Jacob said sadly. "It would've hurt but if that was what you wanted, I'd have no choice." He ran his thumbs over Harry's cheeks. "But imprinting is a two-way street."

"So, I'd feel hurt too?"

"Yeah, eventually," Jacob said. "Don't you feel happiness you can't explain?" Jacob smiled bright and giddy. "A pull towards me?"

Harry felt it in his chest, something warm and fuzzy. It filled him up. He hasn't felt it in so long. It was like conjuring his Patronus, bright and definite. "Yeah, I feel it." Harry smiled back hoping it was equally as bright.

"Now think about feeling that feeling all day and multiply it by one hundred." Jacob preened, smiling even bigger than Harry thought possible. "That's how I'm feeling. That's how you make me feel."

Harry was used to having a lot of responsibility placed on him for nearly his whole life and it was never the good kind. It was never like this of course. Harry has only ever been in love twice. He has traveled the world, seen a lot of things and done a lot of things he was not proud of. He met a lot of people and made a lot of friends. Harry really didn't believe in fate. But the moment he decided to settle down and push his past away, he was sort of gifted with a person that was willing to love him unconditionally. If Harry knew that this was going to happen, he would have come to Washington a lot sooner. It would have saved him a whole lot of pain and suffering.

He really just hoped nothing came back to bite him in the arse. Literally.

Harry smiled and reached up to press a kiss to Jacob's cheek. "Come on. I'll make us some dinner."

...

"So why is the pack so eager to meet me?"

"Well not to put any pressure on you but you're the first outsider, like ever. With Emily, we knew her. We knew Kim for years too. Then through Emily, we knew Claire. Then there's you. You're like an unexplored island, you are uncharted territory, no one knows anything about you. I guess they find it refreshing, having a whole new brain to pick. To them, you are a stranger and it's kind of exciting."

Well, Jacob had a point there. Harry nodded slowly, thinking about it. "Well… when do you want me to meet them?"

"Tomorrow," Jacob replied pretty quickly – clearly, he'd thought about it already. "If that's okay." He grimaced a bit. "Honestly, if that's too much just let me know. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me off and decided to take a week to process."

"I really don't mind," Harry admitted. It was nice being wanted for something.

Jacob nodded relieved. "Cool."

Harry walked into the kitchen and Jacob followed in his tracks, content to stick really close and just watch. And now that he thought about it, he was hungry – and thirsty too, which Harry clearly anticipated as he without a word got Jacob a glass of water.

"Thanks," Jacob murmured, then leaned against the counter, hopefully out of the way, to watch. It was weird how Harry felt more secure now, safe in this territory. Though of course he never really felt in danger in the first place but still. Now, he could relax. Jacob and the pack would protect him.

Nothing was going to happen. Speaking it into existence helped.

The meal Harry prepared wasn't overly complicated. He chopped some seasoned chicken, then made some type of sauce with onion, tomato, and spices. In the end, he threw all of it together. In another pot, he's made some type of rice that looked a little too long, but Jacob couldn't really tell rice grains apart anyway.

It was nice to watch Harry cook. He seemed to know what he was doing so he must've cooked somewhat regularly, and something about that was just attractive. But there was more to it than that, too. It was domestic, watching Harry cook, and surprisingly intimate.

Jacob had seen Emily cook loads of times and it's never felt like this, so he knows it's just not all in this head.

Harry, Jacob's imprint.

That's not a thought Jacob was going to get used to anytime soon.

This changed a lot of things, things he'd have to deal with later. Right now, Jacob kind of just wanted to bask in the fact that he's not alone anymore. That sounded a little dramatic, but his heart did not hurt anymore. Everything felt right.

So preoccupied with his thoughts, Jacob missed Harry plating up the rice and vegetables until the forks clinked against the porcelain as Harry grabbed the plates and cutlery. "Can you get the glasses?"

"Sure." Startled into action, Jacob filled both of their glasses with water and then followed Harry over to the sofa, where they were apparently eating. Jacob accepted his plate with a huge smile. "Thanks." Then he looked at the food, which had a lot more vegetables then he was ever used to. "So… what is it?"

"Don't really know," Harry informed him with a smile. "I like to make my own recipes and hope it's good."

Jacob's first bite was taken a bit cautiously, but really, he wasn't much of a picky eater especially if it smelled good. Which this did. The meat was tender. There was a spicy undertone though that mixed well with the rice and actually, it was great.

Like really great.

And Jacob was starving. He doesn't notice until the second bite, when he wasn't so focused on analyzing the flavor anymore, but seriously. Starving.

"Good?" Harry asked, tone slightly amused. He's much more amused on the inside, but also feeling very pleased, satisfied about a job well done, feeding his imprint.

Jacob, halfway through his meal, paused, considered how he's been kind of scarfing everything down, then decides he's not going to feel embarrassed about it. He was a growing boy. Harry was clearly taking it as a compliment anyway. "Very good," he thus confirmed, then continued eating. Stuffing his face. Whatever.

Once he consumed his third and fourth plate of mystery deliciousness, Jacob patted his belly content. Now he was sitting comfortably in Harry's place with the nervousness having mostly gone out of both of them, the day's events were starting to catch up to him a little.

"Jacob?"

"Yes," Jacob sighed, blinking at him slowly. Harry was sitting very relaxed, one leg curled on the sofa pressed against him, one arm over the backrest with his body turned towards Jacob. Some moonlight was peeking out from on the curtained windows casting him in an eerie glow. 'Wow,' Jacob thought. 'This is really happening.'

"Wanna shower and call it a night?"

Harry's wet body covered in soap suds? Jacob was completely on board with that. "Yes, please," he agreed quickly.

Jacob could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 08/15/2018
> 
> Ya girl took out the smut because who doesn't like a good build-up huh?

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. How'd you like it? It takes a while for Edward to come and fuck shit up so remember that and enjoy some Harry and Jacob love. Hope that didn't seem too rushed y'know. Wanted to establish something serious. I'm also a sucker for revealing things along the way. 
> 
> So don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos if you like it and want more...
> 
> Follow me or bother me on Tumblr if you want:
> 
> Link: [ here](http://lilqueerbby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
